Break
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Il y avait Lucy, Mirajane, Cana. Il y avait Ultear, Meldy. Il y avait Jubia, Erza. Il y avait des tas de femmes dans la vie de Grey. Certaines passaient, d'autres restaient, d'autres en sortaient. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'arrêter le temps juste avec un grand sourire et un morceau de chocolatine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui faisait tourner son monde.


C'est moi que revoilà du côté yaoiste de la force :3

ça faisait un petit bout de temps que ce texte trainait dans mon ordinateur, et l'autre jour, j'ai fini par le terminer, au lieu de travailler sur un texte pour un concours ! x) La première chose qui m'est venu pour ce texte, c'est le résumé. J'avais envie de montrer que Grey était proche de beaucoup de femmes, qu'il les appréciait toutes, mais qu'au final, il ne fréquentait réellement qu'un seul homme, Natsu. J'aime bien toutes les filles qui tournent autour de Grey, mais la seule romance que j'aime bien, c'est quand il est avec Natsu :)

C'est un UA, j'avais envie d'un Grey livreur des toits, enfin vous verrez bien :3 C'est pas du grand scénario, en fait c'est plus le quotidien de ces deux-là, dans un autre monde. Leurs petits bonheurs, leurs doutes, et tout ce qui peut arriver dans une matinée.

Voilà, c'est mignon, j'espère pas trop guimauveux !

Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

><p>Break<p>

L'allée des Constellations était la plus grande avenue marchande couverte de la ville. C'était un grand bâtiments, très haut et très large, où la lumière extérieure entrait par les vitraux du toit. Il suffisait de lever la tête pour apercevoir le ciel encore légèrement bleuté par la nuit se découper entre les carreaux. Des étals commerçantes s'étendaient tout le long de l'immense bâtiment.

Les premiers étaient des stands hétéroclites de babioles et compagnie. Ces emplacements étaient réservés à des marchands ambulants, de ceux qui allaient de villes en villes pour vendre leur marchandises, aux étrangers de passages venu écouler leurs curiosités de l'autre bout du monde.

Il fallait venir tôt pour espérer trouver une place. L'aube commençait à peine de poindre et, pourtant, il ne restait que peu d'espace pour s'installer.

Chacun s'affairait autour de sa petite étale, chacun sortait ou arrangeait ses marchandises, chacun entamait sa longue journée de négoce. Ces chineurs étaient souvent les plus bruyants ils effectuaient pour la plupart la criée, espérant attirer la clientèle. D'ici peu, il régnerait dans l'entrée la joyeuse cacophonie des prix et des offres.

Grey déambulait tranquillement dans l'allée centrale, encore dégarnie à cette heure-ci. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ces stands. Son œil sombre passa sans s'arrêter sur des bijoux mordorés, la camelote des dagues, des chutes de tissus orientaux, des coffrets au bois sombre, des bougies immaculées, des toupies lustrées, des gourdes de peaux tannées, et bien d'autre encore.

Les comptoirs suivants étaient des tentes beiges. La peau tannée délimitait ces petits commerces que l'on appelait semi-permanent. Pour quelques mois, des marchands louaient ces tentes, confortables et plutôt pratiques. Grey ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les présentoirs qui se chargeaient. Il préférait la dernière partie du bâtiment, là où des stands de bois, semblables à de petites cabanes, abritaient les commerçants constants. Les boutiques se succédaient, toutes différentes avec leurs façades personnalisées.

Il salua d'un signe de tête un géant aux cheveux blanchis et à la carrure impressionnante. Le colosse lui rendit son salut, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes foncées. Caprico se chargeait de la sécurité. Il portait autour de son biceps un brassard sur lequel était brodé une tête de bélier. Ce symbole montrait la place particulière de l'homme, faisant reculer les clients agressifs et s'enfuir les voleurs démasqués.

Derrière son comptoir, un homme grand et sec astiquait un arc gigantesque au bois sombre. Sagittarius était un ancien archer du royaume qui s'était reconvertit suite à une blessure à la jambe. Plus loin, Loki était déjà en grande conversation avec ses fans. Grey ne s'étonna pas d'entendre un petit cri hystérique lorsque le roux se pencha pour déposer un baise-main. Comme il vendait des parfums chics et autres cosmétiques, la gente féminine tournait toujours autour de sa boutique. Et toutes s'accordaient à dire qu'il était excessivement beau et classieux. Le comportement séducteur de l'homme arrachait toujours un petit rire sarcastique à Grey. Comment ce type pouvait-il survivre entouré de groupies hurlantes ?

Le brun laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il repéra la boutique qui l'intéressait et s'approcha du comptoir. La devanture annonçait « _La porte des douceurs_ ». Les senteurs délicieuses qui s'échappaient du stand se précipitaient vers les clients. Grey huma profondément cette odeur caractéristique qu'il appréciait tant. Au comptoir, un homme bavardait avec la caissière. Grey les interpella d'un simple « Yo ! ». Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Ariès lui offrit son sourire timide qui la rendait si adorable. Son client, Cancer, laissa un large sourire étirer ses traits :

- Salut Grey ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial et toi ? Ton salon marche bien? interrogea le brun.

Les clients sont fidèles et bavards, affirma le coiffeur en faisant claquer ses ciseaux. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps Ariès. Passe une bonne journée et salue toute la petite troupe de ma part.

Il se saisit du croissant qu'il venait d'acheter et reparti d'un pas souple vers son antre. Ariès lui accorda un petit signe de la main. Grey s'approcha davantage du comptoir et questionna la jeune femme :

- La patronne est là ?

La caissière acquiesça :

- Elle est dans la cuisine. La commande est prête et vous attend là-bas.

D'un signe de tête, il la remercia et se dirigea vers un côté du bâtiment de bois. Il se glissa entre les murs de deux cabanons et entra par une porte latérale dans celui de « _La porte des douceurs_ ». Une tornade de sensations lui sauta au visage alors qu'il refermait derrière lui. L'odeur de la pâte qui cuit, la chaleur du four, la légère fragrance des fruits, l'effluve sucrée et gourmande de la crème, le bruit des instruments et des casseroles qui s'entrechoquent, le glouglou du caramel qui roussi et une imperceptible émanation féminine. La cuisine de « _La porte des douceurs_ » pouvait faire revivre un homme rien qu'au fumet de ses cuisines.

Grey balaya des yeux la cuisine. Virgo alimentait le feu du four en charbon et braises. Libra surveillait les casseroles et les poêles sur les fourneaux, un voile posé sur le bas de son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur. Enfin, Grey repéra une tête blonde, dos à lui, penchée sur une table. Il s'en approcha doucement et posa vivement ses mains de part et d'autre du corps mince. « Bouh ! » s'écria-t-il. La jeune femme tressaillit entre ses bras et posa une main sur son cœur, affolé de ce sursaut soudain. Grey eu un petit sourire triomphant alors qu'il s'appuyait, dos à la table pour observer Lucy et son travail. Elle avait devant elle, une tarte au chocolat des plus appétissante. La pâtissière lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Le jour où tu me fais louper un décor comme ça, je t'émascule ! menaça-t-elle.

Grey ricana, ne prenant pas du tout la menace au sérieux.

- Et ne te moque pas ! Un jour, je me vengerais, et tu regretteras ce petit rire ironique.

Elle tapa sur son crâne avec une petite cuillère et lui tira la langue. Son ami passa une main sur sa tête meurtrie avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu as ma commande ?

Lucy redevint sérieuse.

- Tout à fait. Elle est là-bas, elle t'attend sagement.

Elle désigna de son doigt un petit paquet autour duquel était noué un ruban rouge. Grey s'empara délicatement de sa livraison. Il sortit de son sac une boite de bois dans laquelle il glissa le paquet. Il veilla à ce que le coffret fut bien bloqué dans son sac de sorte qu'il ne bouge ni ne s'ouvre au cour du voyage. Le jeune homme eu un sourire satisfait et referma les sangles de sa sacoche d'un geste mû par l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lucy, une petite cuillère se posa sur ses lèvres. Il offrit à sa complice un regard interrogateur mais seul l'air sérieux de la blonde lui répondit. Le brun goûta donc sans plus de commentaire la mixture dans la cuillère. Ses papilles furent assaillies par un goût sucré. Il savoura avec délice la bouchée magique. Lucy avait des doigts de fée qui faisait naître des gâteaux à se damner.

- C'est de la crème.

- À l'abricot, acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire. Je compte en farcir quelques choux.

- Tes crèmes sont les meilleures du monde, Lucy.

Elle lui accorda un sourire un peu fier. Grey était un grand gamin, gourmand et irrattrapable, mais l'un de ses plus proches amis. Elle lui pinça la joue puis donna une petite tape sur la peau épinglée.

- Allez, va-t-en grand dadet, tu encombres ma cuisine et tu vas arriver en retard.

- Je ne suis jamais en retard, Lucy, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors qu'il amorçait un demi-tour, elle l'interpella de nouveau :

- Grey ?

Lucy lui tendait un sachet blanc. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, il constata que le petit sac contenait quelques chocolatines. Pâtisseries préférées de son colocataire glouton.

- Merci, blondinette, fit-il en se saisissant du paquet.

- Du balai, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en le chassant de la main.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre l'allée marchande. Il la grimpa en sens inverse, commençant de croiser les acheteurs lève-tôt. Grey hésita un instant devant le stand de la poissonnerie, mais il entendit en s'approchant des gloussements et des bruits de baisers mouillés. Il battit immédiatement en retraite. Si elle acceptait de lui donner de temps à autre ses restes pour Happy, le chat de son colocataire, Aquarius avait mauvais caractère. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit ami, possesseur du stand de quincaillerie d'à-côté. Grey n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour aller déranger le couple en pleine séance de bécots. Il continua donc de descendre l'avenue d'un pas rapide jusqu'à émerger à l'air libre.

Un vent frais vint fouetter son visage. Sa prochaine destination n'était pas loin. Il marcha jusqu'à une ruelle tout en se défaisant de son haut. Grey n'était pas frileux, au contraire. Il appréciait le vent froid et chargé d'embruns qui sévissait dans les rues. Il glissa sa chemise dans son sac avant de saisir les barreaux d'une échelle de secours grinçante, adossée contre un mur. Il se hissa lestement jusque sur le toit. Puis d'un pas sûr, il s'élança à travers les toitures de la ville.

Le jeune homme en connaissait chaque recoins. Les rues, les toits, les cachettes, les impasses, les balcons et même les égouts. Depuis de nombreuses années, il arpentait la cité de Magnolia de fond en comble. Il avait, enfant, un goût pour l'aventure et le risque qui le poussait à se faufiler n'importe où pour rassasier sa curiosité. Adolescent, il commença par distribuer quelques colis, lettres ou messages divers à travers les quartiers pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. C'est donc tout naturellement que Grey avait opté pour un travail de coursier lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'un boulot. Cette ville n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Il en connaissait aussi bien les bas-fonds que les sphères importantes, ayant des contacts un peu partout.

Il sautait souplement de toits bas en charpentes plates, redescendant parfois dans la rue, saluant quelques connaissances d'un signe de main, et remontant dans les hauteurs pour se griser du vent glacé. Les hivers étaient rudes à Magnolia, et bien que le printemps fut tout proche, la froide saison résistait encore un peu. Le commis dût bifurquer vers un autre toit puis descendre dans la rue il venait d'arriver au quartier des forgerons.

Magnolia était une ville côtière située sur l'embouchure du fleuve Aménophis. La rivière traversait de part et d'autre la ville dans une courbe gracieuse. Cette proximité avec la mer avait fait se développer considérablement le commerce. De nombreux bateaux venaient déverser leurs marchandises dans le port de Magnolia, un des plus fameux du pays. Mais l'on ne venait pas dans la cité marchande uniquement pour vendre on venait pour troquer. Non contente d'être placée habilement pour le négoce, Magnolia était proche d'une mine de métaux précieux. Ainsi, s'était installés nombre de forges et de joailliers dans les rues pavées. Une production propre à la ville qui faisait aussi sa renommée.

Grey passa d'un pas rapide dans la rue bondée. Certains étaient des touristes curieux, d'autres des hommes d'affaires intéressés, d'autres encore travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Les coups du marteau sur le métal et la chaleur presque suffocante des forges l'accompagnèrent tout le long de son trajet. Il ne pouvait pas parcourir les toits de ces ateliers, les larges cheminées expulsaient des nuages de fumée noirs d'encre, et les toitures portaient une fine pellicule de suie glissante.

Le vent froid le cueillit de nouveau à la sortie de l'allée mais n'obtint même pas un frisson de la part du commissionnaire. Il passa sous une arche et traversa une cour déserte, évitant les quelques avenues déjà bondées malgré l'heure précoce, s'élança encore un peu de toit en toit avant de traverser, d'un pas plus tranquille, une ruelle.

Elle donnait sur une promenade qui longeait le fleuve. Quelques arbres agrémentaient ça et là le bord des berges. Une légère brume flottait au-dessus de l'eau mais finirait par disparaître lorsque le jour serait plus avancé. Un petit ponton osait s'aventurer quelques mètres sur l'eau. Il n'était pas rare de voir ce genre de petit embarcadère puisque le fleuve était navigable. Seules les barques étaient autorisées à fendre ces flots. On trouvait donc à intervalle régulier ces chalands où les voyageurs attendaient les passeurs et leurs embarcations. Le ponton de la promenade était vide.

Grey jeta un œil aux alentours mais ne vit personne dans les environs. Il se dirigea vers une bâtisse de bois dont la lueur des fenêtres perçait joyeusement le brouillard ambiant. L'enseigne de l'établissement grinçait, légèrement secouée par la bise. À la peinture blanche, on pouvait lire : « Bar Strauss ». Pas vraiment recherché mais qui avait le mérite d'être clair. De son pas nonchalant et léger, le commis vint pousser la porte de l'établissement.

C'était un bar de modeste qualité mais dont il connaissait bien les propriétaires. Derrière le comptoir de bois brut, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure claire essuyait quelques verres d'un torchon humide. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière le nouvel arrivant, la femme leva ses yeux bleus de ciel vers lui. Elle lui offrit le grand sourire rutilant et plein de chaleur qui faisait toujours un peu rougir les habitués du bar. L'homme s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

- Bonjour Grey, le salua-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, Mira, ça va. Les affaires marchent ?

- On se débrouille, surtout que Lisanna est un vrai cordon bleu.

Grey s'amusa de la pointe de fierté presque maternelle qui transparaissait dans cette remarque.

- Les clients sont corrects ?

Mirajane était une très belle femme et tenir un bar pouvait s'avérer risqué lorsque des hommes trop saouls commençaient à devenir agressifs.

- Elfman fait bien son travail. Il reste tard le soir pour m'aider à fermer, même si Evergreen crie un peu.

Le seul homme de la fratrie, un grand type solidement bâti, s'était marié il y a peu avec une jeune femme au fort caractère. Les chamailleries du couple amusaient parfois la galerie lorsque la blonde venait au troquet.

- Je vais prendre une bière Mira.

Elle hocha la tête et lui servit prestement sa boisson. La blanche déposa devant lui son alcool et une coupelle pleine de petit carrés brun. Il lança un regard étonné à la barmaid.

- Goûte ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Grey se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu devenir dégustateur. Il attrapa l'un des cubes et le porta à sa bouche. C'était une sorte de gâteau un peu sec, style étouffe-chrétien, qui avait un goût de poisson pas frais et de fromage bien fort. Il s'empara de son verre et but une gorgée pour faire passer le goût. Il reposa le contenant avec une petite grimace de dégoût. Sa langue claqua contre son palais avant de lancer :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc horrible ?

La serveuse prit une mine déconfite.

- Je voulais aider Lisanna en préparant des amuses-bouches, expliqua-t-elle penaude.

L'air attristé de la jeune femme affola immédiatement Grey. Mais quel con ! s'insulta-t-il mentalement. Il maudit son franc parlé.

- Écoute, Mira, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est que...euh... enfin, tu vois, balbutia-t-il gêné, cherchant à réparer sa bourde.

Une poitrine vint se plaquer contre son dos et un bras se posa autour de ses épaules.

- Ben alors Grey ? s'exclame une voix goguenarde à son oreille. Tu fais pleurer les filles ?

L'homme reconnut immédiatement le timbre et la légère provocation. Son amie d'enfance, sa camarade de boisson et de conneries, Cana Alberona, lui lançait un regard moqueur, juchée sur son épaule. Les boucles de la brunes ondulèrent alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers Mirajane qui expliqua :

- Il a dit que mes amuses-bouches étaient horribles.

Cana tiqua et lui lança une moue réprobatrice.

- Tu n'as aucun tact, Grey, remarqua-t-elle.

Puis, l'alcoolique leva la main pour tapoter l'épaule de la barmaid.

- Allez, t'en fais pas Mira, les hommes c'est tous des goujats imbéciles qui n'ont aucun goût, la consola-t-elle.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Grey.

Mais le regard qu'il reçut le convainquit de se taire. Il bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante et but une autre gorgée de sa bibine ambrée. La jeune femme reprit rapidement du poil de la bête sous les encouragements de Cana. Tous savaient que Mirajane n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais ses efforts pour aider sa sœur étaient touchants. Elle offrit donc à un autre client matinale son habituel sourire de bienvenue. Cana s'installa à côté du grand brun. Elle avait à la main un verre d'alcool déjà vide.

- Sers m'en un autre Mira, demanda-t-elle.

La serveuse s'exécuta avant de rejoindre son autre client qui souhaitait passer commande. À part Cana et lui, il y avait peu de consommateurs dans le bistrot. Deux hommes discutaient à une table du fond tandis qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée buvait doucement dans un angle. Grey revint à son amie lorsqu'elle lui lança :

- Alors p'tit con, quoi de neuf ?

Il grogna mais ne fit pas de remarque. Cana avait pris l'habitude de lui donner des surnoms de ce type pour l'exaspérer.

- Pas grand chose, répondit-il évasivement.

- Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que t'as plein de choses intéressantes à me dire.

Il haussa les épaules en buvant à son verre.

- Et ton coloc' comment il va ?

- Bien. C'est toujours un abruti gueulard, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Un abruti sacrément bien foutu, quand même...

Elle lança la remarque d'un air innocent mais Grey n'était pas dupe. Il lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ce n'était pas indiscret de sa part.

Le brun fut sûr d'une chose il n'avait pas finir d'en entendre parler. Cana avait été le témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Depuis, elle prenait un malin plaisir à glisser de-ci, de-là, quelques sous-entendus. Une main se glissa entre eux et déposa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir. Grey reconnu la silhouette encapuchonnée de tout à l'heure. De près, il pouvait maintenant assurer que c'était une femme vu l'opulente poitrine sous son nez. Mais il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par les ombres de sa capuche. La cliente fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Un petit bruit retentit avant que le son de la clochette ne retentisse. La porte se referma alors qu'un roulement se faisait entendre.

- T'es pas très discret quand tu te rinces l'œil, remarqua Cana en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Grey préféra ne pas relever. Il se pencha et cueillit l'objet sphérique qui roulait sur le parquet. C'était une petite bille verte translucide. La mystérieuse jeune femme s'éloignait dans la brume. Le brun se leva et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, avant de s'apprêter à suivre le contour féminin.

- Grey ! le rappela la voix de Cana.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil relevé dans une interrogation silencieuse. Cana désignait sa joue d'un doigt impartiale. Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue déjà rougie par l'alcool.

- Allez, va courir après les jupons, pervers, railla-t-elle.

- C'est ça, tchao l'ivrogne !

Son pichet l'empêchait de parler mais elle lui lança un geste insultant qui fit ricaner le coursier. Il sortit dans l'aube fraîche et ses yeux repérèrent rapidement un pan de cape sombre qui disparaissait dans une ruelle. Il courut à sa suite.

C'était une impasse étroite où une odeur nauséabonde régnait. Grey plissa le nez en découvrant une pile de déchets qui baignait dans une eau croupie.

- Y'a pas pire lieu de rendez-vous, grommela une voix.

Grey se retourna. Trois silhouettes sombres se détachèrent des ombres de la rue. Elles entourèrent rapidement le brun. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en tendant la bille à la cliente de l'auberge. Ultear fit disparaître aussitôt l'objet dans un mouvement de doigts rapide.

- Hey ! Comment ça va ? demanda joyeusement Meldy en se penchant vers Grey.

- Ça roule, et vous ?

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Ultear qui ne cilla pas.

- Tout va très bien. Nous sommes très occupés en ce moment, mais tout va bien, assura la femme.

Jellal, la dernière ombre, sortit une enveloppe de sous sa cape.

- C'est mon paquet ? vérifia Grey.

- Oui, confirma l'homme. Surtout, remet-le bien en main propre.

- Jellal ! soupira Meldy. Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler !

- Je prends mes précautions.

Le ton légèrement bougon arracha un sourire à Ultear. Ces deux-là se chamaillaient souvent pour pas grand chose. C'était leur manière de détendre l'atmosphère. De se lâcher un peu. Pour être parfaitement calme et maître d'eux-mêmes dans les instants importants. Ses yeux récupérèrent les orbes bleues de Grey. Elle scruta silencieusement leur profondeur, comme pour s'assurer que son frère de cœur ne mentait pas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à savoir si j'ai pas fait une bêtise. On te prendrait pour ma mère.

- Je prends mes précautions, se contenta-t-elle de justifier avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je ne suis pas un gosse, marmonna Grey.

- Et je ne suis pas ta mère, remarqua Ultear.

- Oui mais tu te comportes tout comme.

- Je suis un peu inquiète, c'est tout. Tu ne fais pas le métier le plus sûr du monde.

- Dit-elle.

Cela eut le don de la faire taire. En effet, être taupe parmi les criminels des quartiers à risques n'étaient pas franchement le top de la sécurité. Meldy et Jellal devaient avoir fini de se chamailler, puisqu'il lança :

- On ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'attarder ici.

Ultear confirma d'un hochement de tête et Meldy rabattit sa capuche sur son front.

- A plus, Grey ! fit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Puis les ombres de la ruelle l'engloutirent, comme elles l'avaient fait avec Jellal un instant plus tôt. Le bout des doigts d'Ultear frôla la main de Grey et elle lui lança un dernier regard. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Fais attention à toi. » et elle eut un petit sourire. Puis, elle disparut.

Grey fixa un instant l'obscurité de la rue, puis se décida à en sortir. La précieuse enveloppe avait déjà gagné l'abri de sa sacoche. Il ne voyait pas souvent Ultear et ses acolytes, et leurs entrevues étaient souvent très brèves. Cela le chiffonnait un peu. Le ciel avait maintenant une teinte rosée alors que l'aube étirait ses rayons.

Sur le ponton, une jeune femme patientait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Grey pour la reconnaître. Une robe bleu foncé, un boléro maintenu par une Teru-teru bozu, de hautes bottes et un parapluie rose bonbon. Jubia avait toujours cette allure un peu décalée, comme une goutte de peinture tombée sur une page blanche.

C'était un bout de femme étrange. Grey avait l'occasion de la croiser souvent, et dans des circonstances toujours identiques. Jubia attendait toujours devant un ponton. Ça pouvait être n'importe lequel, qu'il soit bondé ou vide. Jubia n'apparaissait que dans ces lieux. Grey, qui se servait souvent de ce moyen de transport pour parcourir la ville, l'y retrouvait par hasard. Elle semblait toujours avoir glissé du ciel, comme apparue soudainement, bien à sa place, comme une évidence. Toujours munie de son parapluie rose, elle attendait. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que la femme ne montait jamais dans aucune des navettes. Et ce comportement rendait le commis perplexe. Cette gardienne silencieuse des pontons avait attisé sa curiosité. Grey marcha jusqu'à se stopper à ses côtés. Jubia n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

- Salut Jubia, tenta-t-il.

- Bonjour Grey-sama.

Jamais il ne lui avait dit son prénom. Pourtant, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait salué, sa voix calme l'appelait ainsi : « Grey-sama ». C'était étrange. Mais la jeune femme ne répondait à ses questions qu'une fois sur deux. Ce surnom resterait une énigme.

- Tu es là tôt, aujourd'hui.

- Jubia aime l'aube et le brouillard.

- Tu attends la navette ?

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était une autre question sans écho. Grey n'avait jamais été doué pour faire la causette, alors il se tût. Jubia ressemblait presque à une statue tant elle était immobile. Grey risqua un coup d'œil vers elle. Son expression semblait ne jamais changer.

On entendait plus que le bruit du soleil qui se lève. Et puis, doucement, le bruissement de l'eau parvint à leurs oreilles. Une barque s'extirpa du brouillard et sa coque vint cogner contre le ponton. Le passeur était un jeune homme à l'air maussade. Des mèches blanches, tombants sur ses épaules, tranchaient avec le noir de sa chevelure. Trois perles rouges pendaient au bout d'une mèche. Il tendit vers lui une main aux ongles vernis de noirs.

Grey fouilla dans ses poches et extirpa une pièce qu'il donna au passeur. Ce dernier étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il fourrait l'argent dans sa veste. Le commis ne trouva pas cette somnolence très rassurante, surtout que le personnage lui laissait une drôle d'impression avec ses boucles d'oreilles en tête de morts et ses lèvres peintes en noir. Il se serrait presque cru en présence de Charon, l'amenant jusqu'aux Enfers.

Grey sauta pourtant dans la barque qui tangua fortement. Le pseudo-Charon lui lança un regard courroucé mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Son passager jeta un œil à Jubia. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de les fixer calmement. Le passeur ne chercha pas à comprendre le comportement de la femme, et d'un coup de sa longue pagaie, il envoya la barque dans le courant. Alors que la brume allait engloutir le ponton, il sembla à Grey voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Jubia. Puis la vision se désagrégea dans le brouillard.

- Je descends au ponton de la justice, informa Grey.

Le passeur hocha vaguement la tête. Le livreur se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. C'était quoi son problème à ce type ?

Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant se laisser bercer par les remous du bateau. Si tôt, on trouvait peu de gens dans les embarcations, la traversée devenait alors un moment de calme dans sa vie très mouvementée. Il avait l'habitude de voir défiler les gens, les visages, les voix, les sons, les odeurs. Le monde entier semblait bouger à une vitesse extrême tout autour de lui. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange. Comme si le monde était un long film projeté tout autour de lui en accéléré. Grey se donnait l'impression de toujours courir, sans jamais s'arrêter. Pas d'escale, pas d'arrêt, pas de pause. Il était coursier. C'était son métier que de toujours courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais parfois, il lui semblait n'avoir pas vraiment de consistance, d'être un simple élément du décor. Qu'il ne faisait que passer, sans jamais laisser de traces. Dans ces moments-là...

Soudain, sa destination fut en vue, interrompant ses pensées. De nombreux pontons s'étendaient au-dessus de l'eau, épais et solides. C'était un lieu bien plus fréquenté que la petite promenade du Bar Strauss. Grey descendit de la barque prestement. Le passeur n'attendit même pas un remerciement et repartit derechef. Grey grommela quelque chose à propos du Styx et des Enfers et se remit rapidement en route.

Il déboucha sur une grande rue, l'allée des délégations, qui, même à cette heure du jour, était assez animée. Des hommes couraient de-ci, de-là, portant des habits de militaires aux couleurs variées. Des drapeaux arboraient leurs blasons dans le vent froid de cette fin d'hiver. Parfois, les passants s'écartaient pour laisser passer une troupe à cheval qui défilait fièrement. Beaucoup portaient des rapières ou des dagues à leurs ceintures.

Grey se fit le plus discret possible, bien qu'un homme torse nu ne soit pas vraiment monnaie courante dans le coin. Mais personne ne sembla s'intéresser à lui. En apparence en tout cas. Il atteignit finalement le bout de l'allée. Elle se terminait sur une grande cour pavée où débutait une série de larges escaliers de pierres. Ils menaient à un édifice imposant, bordé de colonnades blanches qui supportaient un large linteau rectangulaire. Des bas-reliefs représentaient une allégorie de la justice entourée par des bataillons agenouillés qui lui juraient fidélité. L'imposant bâtiment abritait entre ses murs quelques hauts dirigeants de la police militaire de la ville, ainsi que sa Cour martiale la plus importante.

Grey bifurqua à la gauche du bâtiment. Deux arbres encadraient une allée bordée d'un côté par le mur ouest, et de l'autre par la rivière. Quelques bancs proposaient une pause aux nombreux promeneurs qui passaient en journée.

Il n'était pas étonnant d'y voir parfois des militaires, vu la proximité du palais de justice et de l'allée des délégations. Alors qu'une jeune femme rousse en uniforme patiente sur un banc n'était pas surprenant. Ses yeux noisettes accrochèrent tout de suite Grey. Celui-ci pris place à ses côtés. Une aura particulière émanait de la femme. Autorité, respect et confiance. Erza Scarlet était un caporal connu dans le milieu.

- Comment vas-tu, Grey ?

Et une amie d'enfance du commis.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où l'on m'a posé cette question aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'est même pas huit heures.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la militaire.

- Et Natsu ?

- J'imagine qu'il dort encore, alors tout va bien pour lui.

- Il s'en sort aux forges ?

- Cet abrutit a deux mains gauches, je m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas encore foutu un coup de marteau sur les doigts.

- Vous êtes amis, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça.

Grey grommela quelque chose mais n'osa pas contredire la femme.

- Tu as l'enveloppe ? finit-elle par demander.

Le livreur ouvrit sa sacoche et l'en sortit. Erza la fit disparaître dans son propre sac. Grey eut le temps d'apercevoir une autre enveloppe plus petite, attachée à la première. Il y avait juste noté _Erza_ dessus. Avec un sourire, Grey se rappela que c'était Jellal qui lui avait remis le paquet.

- Et ça, c'est de la part de Lucy, rajouta-t-il en sortant l'emballage qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt à _La porte des douceurs_.

Les yeux d'Erza s'illuminèrent. Elle se saisit précautionneusement de la boîte et la contempla un moment avec adoration. Puis, d'une main un peu tremblante, elle tira sur le ruban rouge et ouvrit le couvercle. Une belle part de fraisier y attendait d'être dégustée. Erza eut un gloussement de gamine comblée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller sur l'Allée des Constellations avec le travail. C'est vraiment une aubaine que tu sois passé par là avant de venir. Lucy fait les meilleurs fraisiers de Magnolia !

- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ça, c'est toi l'experte !

Erza déposa délicatement son trésor pour attraper une bourse dans sa veste. Le paiement de la course. Grey ne prit pas la peine de recompter, il avait confiance en elle.

- Merci pour la livraison, Grey. Passe me voir plus souvent, je n'ai pas l'occasion de vous voir souvent, toi et les autres.

- C'est promis ! jura le commis avec un clin d'œil.

- Il te reste des courses à faire ?

- Non, j'ai fini, et je ne rêve que d'une chose : d'un lit !

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais Grey n'était pas pointilleux sur les détails. Avec un soupir, il s'encouragea. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir la ville en sens inverse pour retrouver le confort de son appartement. Mais Grey, pour aujourd'hui, en avait fini de courir pour les autres. Il allait pouvoir s'arrêter un instant.

(=^.^=)

Allongé sur le ventre, serrant son coussin entre ses bras et bavant un peu, il était dans un état comateux de semi-conscience. Cet état étrange entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il sentait la chaleur des draps, le tissu froissé de l'oreiller. Il entendait les bruits qui l'entouraient, difficilement identifiables cependant, puisqu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Mais son esprit rêvait encore. Lui, n'avait ni l'impression de dormir, ni celle d'être réveillé. Le pseudo-dormeur ne pensait à rien de précis. Un état de paresse terriblement agréable.

Il y eut soudain un affaissement du matelas et un bruit de ressorts qui grincent. Les draps bougèrent arrachant un grognement à Natsu que ces mouvements attiraient peu à peu vers le réveil total. Puis, tout cessa. Maintenant un peu plus réveillé, l'apprenti-forgeron avait une drôle d'impression qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Celle d'une présence très proche, d'un regard qui vous fixe. Il attendit quelques instants. Pas longtemps, Natsu n'avait jamais été patient. Et doucement, il consentit à ouvrir un œil ensommeillé qu'il darda sur la présence derrière lui.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Grey qui le surplombait, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Leurs yeux restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement pendant un instant. Une étincelle étrange ondulait dans les yeux de Grey. Le regard de Natsu migra jusqu'à la main qu'il tendit vers lui. Un frisson remonta le dos de Natsu. Grey fit soudain glisser la couette des épaules de son compagnon et plaqua sa main glacé sur son flan.

- Merde, Grey ! grogna-t-il en se tortillant. T'as les mains froides !

Le ricanement qui raisonna à son oreille lui confirma que son colocataire avait parfaitement conscience de ce fait. La main continua de diffuser sa fraîcheur sur la peau gorgé de chaleur.

- Putain Grey ! s'insurgea Natsu qui se faisait tirer rudement du sommeil.

La couette lui fut soudain arraché, éclatant son cocon de confort. Et un torse fouetté par le vent froid vint se coller à son dos.

- Oh ! Bordel ! Je vais te massacrer !

Grey ricana de nouveau alors qu'il s'accrochait à son ami. Natsu se mit à ruer, tentant de détacher l'indésirable fraîcheur de son dos. Pendant plusieurs minutes, des coussins, des couvertures, quelques plumes, des pieds et des rires volèrent dans un grand fatras coupé de temps en temps par quelques insultes cocasses. Tous les deux gesticulaient, l'un cherchant à fuir le froid tout en tabassant son abruti de colocataire, alors que l'autre tentait de l'attraper tout en rendant les coups. Le lit se retrouva rapidement sans dessus-dessous.

Et puis soudain, il y eut un gros « Boum ! », suivi d'une bordée de jurons fleuris. Natsu était allongé sur sa couverture qui, elle, gisait par terre. Grey était écrasé sur lui, réchauffé par leur petite bataille. Il se mit à rire, alors que Natsu faisait mine de bougonner. Grey s'affala sur le torse de l'autre, reprenant sa respiration entre le cou et l'épaule de son camarade.

- Tu fais chier, Grey.

- Je sais.

Natsu grogna, sentant l'autre sourire tout contre sa peau. Il se foutait de sa gueule en plus !

- Je dormais.

- J'avais remarqué.

- T'es un enfoiré.

Un gloussement échappa à Grey.

- Ne sois pas aussi fier d'une blague pareille.

- Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est mon réveil spécial feignasse !

- Mais je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ! Je dors comme je veux !

- Mais moi je travaillais, ce matin.

- Et alors ?

- Vois ça comme ta façon de me soutenir, proposa l'autre avec un sourire moqueur, quittant le cou de Natsu pour croiser ses yeux.

- Va te faire foutre, marmonna Natsu.

Mais l'éclat mi-malicieux, mi-taquin de ce regard avait quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable pour l'apprenti de repos.

- Je vais aller me recoucher! prévint Natsu.

- Pas de problème.

Grey se redressa légèrement pour retomber plus lourdement encore sur le torse de Natsu. Ce dernier étouffa quelques juron.

- Ne me prend pas pour ton matelas ! grogna-t-il quand il eut un peu reprit son souffle.

Mais Grey l'ignora, se contentant de vaguement sourire. Natsu l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Il pouvait sentir la respiration encore un peu hachurée de Grey sur son pectoral. C'était un de ces moments un peu étrange, où Grey avait l'art de lui embrouiller l'esprit pour trois fois rien. C'était comme ces moments où, mine de rien, il se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Ou lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient doucement, comme une invitation, comme une demande silencieuse. Ou bien encore, lorsqu'il faisait en sorte de finir dans ses bras après l'une de leurs nombreuses batailles.

Et Natsu finissait toujours par appuyer un peu plus son épaule contre la sienne, saisir presque timidement ces doigts. Parce que c'était la façon de Grey de demander un peu d'affection. Mais jamais Natsu ne le repoussait ou le taquinait sur ce point. Déjà parce qu'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour le faire, et puis parce que ces étranges moments, où ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment très à l'aise, provoquaient un pincement étrange au fond de son ventre.

Alors, il posa doucement ses bras autour du buste de Grey. C'était pas grand chose, trois fois rien pour beaucoup de gens. Mais quand on s'appelait Natsu et Grey, trois fois rien c'était déjà beaucoup. Et timidement, l'une des mains remonta le long du dos, traçant dans son sillage un très léger remous frissonnant, pour s'arrêter sur la nuque. Le bout des doigts de Natsu plongea dans la chevelure ébène. Et c'était juste agréable et étrangement exaltant. Parce que c'était facile de se taquiner, de parader, de lancer des mots de fierté et de défi. Mais ça l'était nettement moins quand l'autre, conscient de tous vos gestes, porte son regard perçant sur vous. Et ça faisait un peu peur, parce que tenir à ce point à un simple regard, c'était effrayant.

Et l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient peur des mots. Des mots qui pouvaient jaillir soudain de la bouche de l'autre, mais aussi de leur propre bouche. Des mots qui blessaient ou qui montraient du doigt une vérité qui n'était pas si simple à assumer pleinement. Alors Natsu et Grey ne disaient rien. Leur relation était comme ça : changeante, lunatique et pleine de non-dits. Grey et Natsu n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils préféraient les gestes. Ça marquait la chair mais déchirait moins l'âme.

Il suffisait juste de ne pas en parler. Et de laisser faire les corps. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que, de toute façon, l'autre ne ferait pas de commentaire. Alors, ils avançaient, cahin-caha, les mots fermement planqués dans le fond des tripes. Là-bas, les mots dansaient, tourbillonnaient et valsaient, faisant naître des sensations étranges, comme pour se venger de cet emprisonnement.

Là, les mots de Natsu dansaient la java dans son estomac. Ou la samba. Un truc qui bougeait en tout cas. Les cheveux de Grey lui chatouillaient le bout du nez. Et finalement, il se surprit à vouloir d'autres matins comme ça. Au milieu des chamailleries et des gestes à moitié assurés mais pleinement ressentis. Un miaulement vint arrêter leur échange silencieux à peine esquissé. Des poils insistants vinrent caresser leurs jambes emmêlées. Natsu redressa la tête pour tomber sur la bouille implorante de son chat, Happy. Un autre miaulement affamé s'échappa du gosier vide.

- Il a faim, remarqua Natsu.

- Il a toujours faim ! marmonna Grey, et comme il était encore tout contre sa peau, arracha un frisson à son matelas vivant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim.

- Tu as toujours faim, de toute façon, se moqua Grey.

- Manger c'est important.

- Je n'ai rien pour ton emmerdeur de chat mais Lucy m'a donné des chocolatines pour toi.

Une secousse brutale décrocha Grey de sa literie qui s'enfuit jusqu'à son sac. Le brun grogna. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Natsu reparut dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard, Happy dûment nourrit, une chocolatine en bouche et pourvut un sourire d'imbécile heureux. Les chocolatines de Lucy étaient ses divinités favorites. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il observa un instant son colocataire. Il n'avait presque pas bougé, toujours étalé sur la couverture étendue à plat ventre. Ses bras lui servaient d'oreiller puisque le sien était parti se remplir la panse.

Quelques filets de lumière matinale jetaient un œil entre les volets fermés. L'un d'eux courait sur la peau dénudé du dos de son colocataire. Natsu ne put s'empêcher de caresser du regard la ligne de la colonne vertébrale, descendant des reins pour remonter jusqu'à la nuque. L'envie de faire suivre à ses doigts le même trajet que ses yeux le prit soudain.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil. Les rôles étaient échangés, le dormeur attendait de voir ce que voulait le gêneur. Natsu remarqua qu'un tout petit sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de Grey. Il mordit dans sa chocolatine et examina pensivement le dos de son camarade. Un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur, le commis bascula sur le flan et, pliant son coude, posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Grey.

- Tu n'as pas froid à courir partout à moitié à poil ?

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

Natsu lui fit son sourire made in imbécile.

- Je serais tout nu, dehors, en plein hiver, que j'aurais pas froid, crétin, dit Grey en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Chiche ?

Natsu avait un éclat éclat malicieux et provocateur au fond des prunelles, et des miettes de chocolatines au coin des lèvres. Il avait un air de mioche. Et ça le faisait bien rire à Grey. Alors il tendit la main vers le visage de Natsu et récupéra du bout des doigt les miettes de chocolatine.

- Chiche, assura-t-il en suçotant son doigt.

Natsu observa Grey un instant, juste un instant, allongé de côté, alangui et définitivement beau avec son petit sourire en coin. Alors il saisit sa main pour la décoller de ses lèvres et se pencha en avant pour la remplacer par ses lèvres à lui. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ni leur dernier. Celui-là avait un goût de chocolatine et une vague odeur de vent froid.

Et là, le temps s'arrêta. Et Grey ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un peu. Il sut que quelque soit les gens qu'il rencontrerait, les visages, les sons, les couleurs qui défileraint autour de lui sans lui prêter attention, il sut qu'il pourrait s'arrêter, juste un instant, rien qu'un instant, ici, là. Et qu'il y trouverait le moyen de sourire sans se préoccuper du reste. Parce que Natsu avait ce pouvoir étrange, celui d'arrêter le temps, juste pour un instant.

Ce fut sûrement cette certitude, un peu stupide mais étrangement apaisante, qui entrouvrit la cage aux mots, pourtant enfermés dans leur prison de doutes et de dénis. Trois petits mots d'envie qui s'enfuirent et franchirent les lèvres de Grey.

- Embrasse-moi encore.

* * *

><p>Noilà !<p>

Un trèèès grand merci à Yunikon-chan pour sa correction, mes fautes d'orthographe lui mènent la vie dure ! Et je terminerais sur cette citation d'elle, par rapport à ce texte:

"Have a break, Have a Natsu"

à la revoyure !


End file.
